Raj and Carlos are reading. Carlos reads a chapter in $4$ minutes, which is $3$ minutes less time than it takes Raj. How long does it take Raj to read a chapter?
Solution: $\text{Raj}$ $\text{Carlos}$ $3 \text{ minutes}$ $\text{? minutes}$ $4 \text{ minutes}$ Carlos takes ${3\text{ less}}$ minutes than Raj. Raj takes ${3\text{ more}}$ minutes than Carlos. We can take the ${4\text{ minutes}}$ Carlos reads and add an extra ${3 \text{ minutes}}$ to get the time Raj reads. ${4} + {3} = {7}$ It takes Raj ${7}$ minutes to read a chapter.